Amber
by HotaruFirefly
Summary: I hope you ll like my first fic!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

AMBER

Ash/Misty/Amber = 19 

Prologue:

The morning sun glared through the small gap between her bedroom curtains and shone into her eyes as she woke up. She yawned as she hopped out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom.

After emerging from the shower she fully opened her curtains, and quickly dressed herself in a black mini-skirt, red tank top and black knee high boots. She combed her long red hair and strolled into the kitchen for breakfast. It was the beginning of a normal Tuesday, or was it…?

Chapter 1:

****

"Mmm looks great Myst!" Ash exclaimed as she placed a full fried breakfast in front of him. Misty smiled as she passed behind him and sat down opposite him.

****

"Ash do you have any plans for us today?"

"Mo, Why?" ash enquired with a mouthful of egg.

****

"Well, your mom asked me to do a few things for her, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just go to the market for a few bits, that's all!" 

"Mmm hmm!" he replied, mid-chew.

****

"So we can go when we've eaten right?.. Right!"

About an hour later Ash and Misty were wandering through pallet town market hand in hand picking up a few things for Ms.Ketchum.

****

"Oh, I have to get some fruit. There's the stall…"

The couple stepped up to the fruit stall and while Misty picked out the fruit she wanted, Ash scuffed the ground with his foot. As he stepped backwards, he bumped into someone, who fell on the floor. With a start he turned to see what had happened. A few feet away, sitting on the dusty pavement, was a girl about the same age as him with long red hair. 

****

"I'm sorry!" Ash apologized as he helped her to her feet**"didn't see you there!"**

"Oh, it's ok, really!" she breathed as she brushed the dust from her clothes.

****

"Hold on, is that? Misty? Misty Waterflower?" She squinted as she peered at the girl by the fruit stall.

Misty turned around, startled by hearing the unfamiliar voice utter her name.

****

"Oh! Amber is that you?!" Misty gasped as she spotted the redhead standing next to a bewildered Ash.

****

"Hi!" they squealed, almost in unison.

****

"Oh, Ash this is Amber Lilywhite, an old friend, Amber this is my…boyfriend, Ash Ketchum." Misty blushed while saying this. Although she and ash had been together for about four years she had never announced to anyone that he was her boyfriend. 

****

"So!" Amber sighed **"We meet again!" **


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2:

Amber wandered around with Ash and Misty while they finished their shopping, chatting away to Ash as if she'd known him all her life

****

She sure has changed a lot since we were little…She used to be so quiet, but now…(misty)

"Oh Misty! Ash tells me you two live together now! You must let me come see your house!"

"Ok. Ash, we can pick up Pikachu from your moms when I drop off these groceries on the way home and then we can take Amber back to ours for lunch"

"Sure! Sounds good to me."

"So Ash, you have a Pikachu?"

"Yep! Ash is a Pokemon Master!"

"Ohh really! Very flash! I have my own Pikachu, she's in her Pokeball right now. Look I'll show you…"

Amber took a pink Pokeball from her bag and dropped it on the floor. A pikachu appeared, ready to fight then sat down bewildered.

"I thought the name 'Pikachu' was a little too formal so I named her crystal!" The pikachu trotted along beside Amber, looking around warily. 

****

*Back at Misty and Ash's house. Ash and Misty are in the kitchen preparing lunch*

"Ash, have you noticed Pikachu's been acting a little strange since we picked him up from your moms?"

"You know what that is Myst!"

"I do? What?"

"I think it's the effect Crystal has on him!"

"oohhh …"Misty sat down on a stool

"Hey Myst isn't Amber great?!"

Uh oh(misty)

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure Ash…"

"What myst? You seem a bit Distant"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing" Misty sighed and got off the stool. As she walked past Ash and into the lounge to check up on Amber, she ruffled his hair. 

"Misty your house is lovely! Thanks for letting me come up!"

"Oh that's ok! Anything for a friend!"

"You know… your very lucky, to have all this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ash is great and this house, y'know"

"**Oh, I guess so, he he!"** misty giggled.

"Here we are ladies!" Ash came into the room with a tray laden with food.

"Mmm that was delicious Ash!"

"Well Myst helped, don't give me all the credit!"

"Well it was great! I must get going now, I'll maybe stop by tomorrow!"

"Ok Bye Amber! It was great to see you again!"

"BYE!!!"

Chapter 3:

The following morning, Ash was awakened by pikachu

"Hey Pikachu! Huh, where's Myst?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran out of the room and over to the kitchen table. Ash followed sluggishly; there was a note on the table:

Ash,

Amber came to take me shopping

In Pewter City. Sorry I didn't wake 

You but Amber was in a hurry. Back

Later

Love Misty X X.

"Ok, Breakfast?"

*Later that evening at the house*

'Knock knock!'

Ash looked at Pikachu **" I wonder who that is?"** He opened the door and there stood Amber –minus Misty. 

"Hi Amber, Where's Myst?"

"Hi Ash, can I come in? Misty wanted to go for a walk in the woods and have some time alone. She didn't say why, she just told me to come here, tell you and wait for her." Amber explained as she dropped herself on the sofa.

****

It's not like Myst to go for a walk on her own…(ash)

Ash glanced out before he shut the door. A storm was brewing.

"Coffee?" ash offered.

"Yes please!" Amber replied eagerly.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu squeaked anxiously as he watched the rain begin to fall

****

He wants to know where Misty is, and he's not the only one...

Pikachu followed ash into the kitchen

"You worried to?" ash whispered **"we'll go and look when I've given Amber her caffeine, ok?"**

"Pi"

"There you go Amber. Y'know the storm looks pretty bad, I'm gona go find Myst" Ash explained as he handed over the mug.

"Oh, I guess, but she'll probably be in any minute now" Amber patted the sofa beside her** "Sit down and wait a while Ash"** she said softly.

"I guess it's possible" Ash sighed as he sat down. Amber slid closer to him 

"You know Ash, Misty is a very - lucky – girl" She breathed seductively.

"I guess so" Ash replied, not noticing

"But I don't think she realises just HOW lucky she is" Amber put her cup on the table

"Wha!" Ash looked around as Amber climber onto his lap.

"She was going on all day about how much you used to bug her and sometimes still do…"

"Amber, uh…"

"Sshh Ash, listen to me" she put her finget to his lips

"I want you Ash, and I know you want me. Who wouldn't! HaHa! So come with me Ash. Leave Misty and come with ME!"

"Who are you really Amber?! And what have you done with Misty!!?" Ash cried…

Chapter 4:

****

*Meanwhile, In Viridian Forest*

"Uugh, where am I? Ash? Amber?" Misty was lying in a muddy wet crumpled heap amongst the trees, the rain was beating down hard, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Ohh my head!" She suddenly felt dizzy. She reached up to her forehead, then looked at her hand. There was blood all over it. 

****

*Back at the house*

"Well?"

"Oh dear, I've been busted!" Hissed Amber **"Who am I? Well, do the words Team and Rocket mean anything to you? Ha ha!"**

"R-rocket? Ugh! Get off me!" Ash shoved Amber to the floor** "Where is she?!"**

"I told you she's in the forest!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Well, to find you of course! You're the greatest Pokemon master around! We at T.R weren't doing so well with the awful creatures so they sent me to get you!"

"wha!? That's insane! I'm going to find Misty!" Ash turned to go but Amber grabbed his arm.

"Leave her Ash! Don't you understand? She doesn't want you anymore! Come with me!"

"What are you talking about?! Mist and I love each other and I wont betray her!" With that Ash pulled his arm Away, knocking Amber to the floor. She banged her head on the corner of the table and fell unconscious. Ash grabbed her feet and dragged her out onto the roadside. Then he ran towards the forest and he didn't look back.

Chapter 5:

****

*Viridian Forest soon after*

Ash ran through the forest calling Misty's name, Pikachu followed close on his heels **"Misty!" "Pikapi!"**

Their frustrated calls came of nothing. Suddenly Ash tripped over. **"Aargh! What's that?!**

"pika!?" Pikachu stood by what looked like a muddy tree stump, but then it moaned.

"Mmph …" 

"Misty?"

"A-ash? Is that y-you?"

"Oh Misty!" Ash ran to the broken body of his best friend and scooped her up into his arms.

"Are you okay? Oh look! your head! It's bleeding!"

"It doesn't hurt" misty smiled weakly up at Ash's face, but tears were forming in her eyes. **"Where's Amber?"**

"Oh, It's a long story. I was so worried!" he held her closer as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Tears of relief, she was alive.

"Misty, it's gonna be ok. I'm taking you home" With that he wrapped his coat around her, stood up and carried her away.

****


End file.
